The present invention relates generally to helmets worn when driving a motorcycle or other vehicle, and more particularly to a helmet having air and sound ducts used to aspirate interior air from the helmet, and to enhance sound so that a wearer is better able to hear sounds, including rear sounds.
Heretofore, motorcycle riders have disliked wearing helmets, in part because of heat build-up within the helmet, and also because helmets cut down visibility to the side and rear and reduce the driver's sense of hearing, thus severely impairing the driver's ability to sense the presence of other vehicles on the road. The loss of hearing is particularly dangerous with regard to vehicles approaching from and/or shifting position to the rear of the motorcyclist, as rearward visibility of the motorcyclist is very poor.
In the past, a variety of different methods have been used to discharge air from within a helmet when driving a motorcycle or other vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,700, issued to Sundahl on Nov. 18, 1986, discloses a helmet having at least one opening in a medial portion thereof. Air flowing over the helmet acts to aspirate air from within the helmet, up through channels in the helmet's lining, and out through the opening in the helmet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,348, issued to Sundahl on May 26, 1987, describes a helmet which draws air inside the helmet through slits in a lower front portion near a wearer's chin and upward behind a face shield. The air exits at the top of the shield between the shield and helmet.
A helmet for use with motorcycles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,099, issued to Kamiya, et al., on May 28, 1985. Air enters the helmet through air inlets at the top of the helmet, and then travels through channels in the helmet's lining, exiting at the rear of the helmet. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,758, issued to Mattheis on Feb. 1, 1983, describes a helmet having devices attached to the sides of the helmet which attenuate noise generated from turbulence when the helmet passes through air. However, the helmet does not have openings in the helmet near a wearer's ears which would facilitate hearing sounds when the wearer is riding a bicycle or driving a motorcycle or vehicle.
None of the helmets disclosed in the above-mentioned patents effectively reduce drag and turbulence-induced vibration caused by air flowing over the helmets.